Is That Embarrassing?
by SimaYi05
Summary: My first Shu solo fic. One day where generals getting bored, a new idea of the prime minister reveals the embarrassing thing about their members. Sounds sucks isn't it?
1. Zhuge's Plan sucks

**Hell my dudes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Yeah! My first Shu solo fic. This is going to be crazy! Nothing is right to do this kind of thing.. Oh well, It's worth to try..**

**Who knows? It's not really that bad. Ok Shut me up!

* * *

**

**Is that Embarassing?**

A winter day in Shu, there are no schedule for a war since Wei (Wei died if you know) vanished and Wu have some vacation. Oh dear, like I said some story.. Thegenerals arehaving their conversation in the Halls because it's really boring.

Liu Bei: My friends, I don't know what to say but...

Guan Yu: But what brother?

Liu Bei: I'm so bored!

Zhang Fei: You're not the only one.. Look at the others.

Half of them gets sleepy.

Liu Bei: Oh!

Zhang Fei: You see?

Zhuge Liang: My lord can I have a simple request?

Liu Bei: Go ahead.

Zhuge Liang: What if.. We talk about things?

Yue Ying: Like what my husband?

Guan Yu: Yeah..

Zhuge Liang: Tell what is the Embarassing thing happend with each other.

Zhang Fei: But why?

Zhuge Liang: To know the real thing.

Liu Bei: What is that thing?

Zhuge Liang: The EMBARASSING THING MY LORD..

Liu Bei: Ok? Let me think of it..

After 20 minutes..

Liu Bei: Ok! I accept.

Yue Ying: Eh.. Are you sure my husband?

Zhuge Liang: (nooded)

Guan Yu: Wake those fools..

WAKE UP!

Zhao Yun: HUH!

Ma Chao: What was that?

Wei Yan: I...Wake...Fuck...That..

Huang Zhong: (crying) Oh my, you ruined my Dream!

Guan Ping: What's you dream anyway?

Huang Zhong: Ladies are entertaining me!

All except Huang Zhong: Uggggh!

Xing Cai: You are creepy!

Pang Tong: An old man like you have no right to dream like that!

Yue Ying: Caskets..

Liu Bei: Graves..

Wei Yan: Death..

Ma Chao: Right! That's more gorgeous!

Jiang Wei: What happend?

All: Huh?

Jiang Wei: Oh hi!

Zhuge Liang: That's enough.. We have a little heart to heart talk.

Jiang Wei: Really prime minister?

Zhao Yun: Sounds silly..

Guan Ping: Yeah!

Xing Cai: I love it!

Liu Bei: So please, go to the library.

**At the Library..**

Jiang Wei: Oooh! I just love heart matter!

Zhuge Liang: Wait and see.

Liu Bei: So how's gonna be?

Zhuge wrote all of the generals name..

Zhuge Liang: If one of you has picked, tell your embarassing moments, things you've done to each member.

Ma Chao: What if not?

Zhuge Liang: I have some special treat for you.

Jiang Wei: Like what?

Zhuge Liang: You will know it later.

Guan Yu: Lets start!

Zhuge Liang: My lord, please pick one name.

Liu Bei picked one and gave to Zhuge..

Zhuge Liang: Ok.. Huang Zhong, you have picked. Tell us your embarassing things you've done to us.

Huang Zhong: Oh god..

* * *

**I just thought, It's like Truth or Consequence but different. I don't know... Sort of. R&R if you don't want to send to somewhere.. Haha**

**kidding.. :(**


	2. Huang Zhong

Zhuge Liang: First of all, I have changed my mind.

Liu Bei: Err what?

Zhuge Liang: You may have your own choice telling what embarassing thing you want to say and whatever..

Others: Really?

Zhuge Liang: Yeah..

Others: Hahah! Some strategist you are!

Zhuge Liang: (sighs)

* * *

Tell it Huang Zhong!

Huang Zhong: Err... My embarassing moment with Ma Chao.

Ma Chao: Huh? Why me?

Huang Zhong: Shut up! Umm.. embarassing is.. HE SAW ME DANCING NAKED ON THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM!

All: WHAT!

Liu Bei: Are you kidding us!

Yue Ying: How gross!

Zhao Yun: Damn freakin old man dancing naked... EWWW!

Ma Chao: Hahaha! He has a really nice ass!

All: (Shocked)

Zhuge Liang: Oh my god... Why did you do that?

Pang Tong: God? He danced naked?

Zhuge Liang: Fucker...

Ma Chao: Hahah! Huang Ass wants to please all of the girls so he danced naked in front of them!

Huang Zhong: You're just jealous! You can't even show your ass boy!

Zhao Yun: Hey! I CAN!

All: Shut up!

Zhao Yun: ...?

Jiang Wei: Is this a heart matter?

Xing Cai: Don't cry... It's ok!

Zhang Fei: Let him cry in hell.

Xing Cai: You're so RUDE! I HATE YOU!

Zhang Fei: Ahhh!

Zhuge Liang: Any other embarassment?

Huang Zhong: (thinking)

Zhuge Liang: Hummm?

Huang Zhong: OH I'VE GOT IT!

All: What What?

Huang Zhong: That's all!

All: Oh really! Die old man!

Guan Yu: Brother pick another name...

Liu Bei: (nooded)

After picking, he gave it to Zhuge.

Zhuge Liang: Oh next is... Wei Yan?

All: Huh?

Wei Yan: Ohh...Me...Next...Haha..ha...Losers...

Zhuge Liang: Dammit...

Yue Ying: Awwww...

* * *

**Eh... This is what I think first and it's kinda crappy thing right? Oh well! Wei Yan is next... I'm sure he's more embarassing than Huang ****Zhong. What a day...**

**Review...it. Like it or not! Haha! Jkz..**


	3. Wei Yan

Zhuge Liang: Before I lost my mind...

Liu Bei: What?

Yue Ying: Awww... Don't get so upset if Wei Yan is next!

Guan Yu: Yes. She's right...

Zhang Fei: Don't mind too much if he says awful.

Zhuge Liang: (sighs...)

* * *

Tell it Wei Yan!

Liu Bei: So what now general?

Wei Yan: Uhhh...

Zhuge Liang: Tell it now.

Wei Yan: Uhhhh...

Guan Yu:Oh god!

Wei Yan: Embarass..ing...moment...with...Yue...Ying...

Zhuge & others: WHAT!

Yue Ying: Ohhh!

Wei Yan: Saw...me...poop...ing...at...horsy...grass...haha...ha...

Yue Ying: OHH!

Zhuge Liang: You what?

Liu Bei: I knew this is awful!

Zhang Fei: I can't stand to ignore it!

Ma Chao: Oh god this is great!

Zhao Yun: So? What happend next?

Wei Yan: I...shy...

Others: Awwww...

Yue Ying: Oh my god!

Pang Tong: That was so SWEET!

Huang Zhong: Really really...

Jiang Wei: No... heart matter...

Xing Cai: Oh don't worry!

Zhuge Liang: I rather die.

Liu Bei: So what now?

Wei Yan: She...go...me...slap...my...ass...

All: What!

Zhuge Liang: OMG! I RATHER DIE!

Guan Yu:Did you really do THAT?

Yue Ying: I just...I-.. I SLAP IT BECAUSE HE IS SHITTING ON MY HORSE'S GRASS!

Zhuge Liang: Ohhhh... I rather die...

Liu Bei: Poor Zhuge...

Zhao Yun: Is that embarassing?

Wei Yan: I...guilty...Horsy...died...be..cause...of...me... (crying)

Ma Chao: Poor Horsy...

Yue Ying: I WAS CRYING TO HELL!

Zhuge Liang: I RATHER DIE!

Yue Ying: OH SHUT UP! Die if you want! No one will ever gonna stop you!

Zhuge Liang: Ohhh...

Pang Tong: Good grief.

Xing Cai: This is sucks!

Liu Bei: Ok ok... Let's move on!

Guan Yu: I will pick...

After Guan Yu picked...

Liu Bei: Our next is, Pang Tong!

Pang Tong: What what what?

Zhuge Liang: I rather die...

All: Oh just shut up!

Zhuge Liang: ...

* * *

**Aww... I was crying making this chappy. Damn I can so imagine Wei Yan is you know. Sorry... Oh my gosh! I rather die!**

**Creepy but, yeah it was cool.. Chh right! Oh Pang Tong. You're next...**


	4. Pang Tong

Zhuge Liang: You piece of scumasses...

Liu Bei: Whoa! Mind your mouth!

Zhuge Liang: Oh you know what? This thing sucks!

Guan Yu: Cheah right... Who needs you anyways?

All: Awww...

Zhuge Liang: DAMMIT!

* * *

Tell it Pang Tong!

Liu Bei: Mr. Butt face, tell your embarassing moment?

Pang Tong: HOW -H..HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME A BUTT YOU FACELESS!

Liu Bei: Oh come on don't get mad that easily I'm just kidding.

Pang Tong: I'll see you in hell... Alright! Zhuge Liang.

All: What what?

Pang Tong: My embarassing moment with Zhugay...

All: Yes?

Pang Tong: HE SERIOUSLY TAKE OFF MY PANTS IN PUBLIC!

Zhang Fei: What the hell?

Jiang Wei: Oh! Oh! How's it looked like!

Xing Cai: Ewwww... you silly grossy gay!

Zhuge Liang: Oh I just love the way you ask Jiang Wei.

Pang Tong: NO WAY DUDE!

Huang Zhong: Tell!

Zhao Yun: Yep yep Zhuge tell it!

Pang Tong: OH THE HUMANITY! I WANT TO DIE!

Yue Ying: Calm down, it's not really that bad isn't it?

Zhuge Liang: Yes my wife.

Yue Ying: HEY! I'm not even talking to you bullshit!

Zhuge Liang: Awww... Too bad.

Yue Ying: Humph!

Zhao Yun: Stop it will ya! Just let Zhuge talk please?

Pang Tong: No! I can't let this happen!

Zhuge Liang: Of course it WILL, besides it's all in the past. It's not humiliating now right?

All: True true...

Zhuge Liang: (sighs) He's not wearing underwears.

All: WHAT! HAHAHAHA!

Pang Tong: HOW DARE YOU!

Zhuge Liang: Don't tell me you wear now? Hahahaha!

Pang Tong: OH I JUST LOVE THE WAY YOU PISS ME ZHUGAY.

Zhuge Liang: My pleasure.

Pang Tong: Urrrrgh!

Ma Chao: Man, this story is getting weird.

All: OH JUST SHUT UP!

Ma Chao: Damn...

Liu Bei: Ah ha ha ha? So is everyone ok?

Pang Tong: NO!

Zhuge Liang: I'm sorry Pan..ty.

Pang Tong: WHAT WHAT!

All: Hahahahahahaha!

Zhuge Liang: What? I said I'm sorry. The hell is your problem? Use some buds...

Pang Tong: OH YOU MOTHER' #$&!

Liu Bei: It is better to accept some apology.

Pang Tong: Yuck! Not to him. I rather die!

Zhuge Liang: Tisk Tisk...

Wei Yan: (Oh my... I forgot to include this shit.) What... Happ...en?

Guan Ping: (This too.) Yeah what happend?

Liu Bei: Oh nothing? Ok, let's move on.

Pick again another name...

Liu Bei: Well Well... You're next Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun: No way!

Liu Bei: Kiss the paper. It's you I have picked.

Zhao Yun: Oh geeze murder me.

All: Just wait!

* * *

**Hahah, this chapter is getting old in my file. How sucks... Pang Tong you need to buy a dozen of underwears. Sorry, I'm not that perverted.**

**I don't have much to say, bad bye. :(**


	5. Zhao Yun & New World

Zhuge Liang: What a lovely night... 

Liu Bei: You're right, we should get some relax.

Pang Tong: Duh! Not until I have my pay back to you Zhuge.

Zhuge Liang: Oh I always wait for that.

Pang Tong: Piece of junk...

* * *

Tell it Zhao Yun!

Liu Bei: Now Zhao Yun, you've got to tell us your embarrassing moments.

All: Uh huh?

Zhao Yun: Very well... My Embarrassing MOMENTS WITH XING CAI INSIDE A MARKET was...

Xing Cai: What? Oh sheesh I knew you would pick me.

Ma Chao: Why? It's not special?

Xing Cai: Who cares about you?

Ma chao: Gosh I'm JUST ASKING!

Zhang Fei: Hey you stupid brat! Mind your mouth. No one can shout to my pretty daughter like that!

Ma Chao: Geeezzee!

Zhuge Liang: Oh It's ok, he just loose his weight.

Guan Yu: So what now Zhao Yun?

Xing Cai: OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCKS!

Zhao Yun: I remember Lord Liu Bei's Birthday PARTY... crying

All: What the?

Guan Ping: What's the connection?

Huang Zhong: Yeah boy? What?

Zhao Yun: YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THE DECORATIONS!

Liu Bei: Why? We have balloons.

Xing Cai: Oh c'mon Zhao Yun! Tell it, no one knows the truth yet!

Zhao Yun: I thought Condums are party balloons...

All: ...

All: ...

All: ...

ALL: ... (C'MON! TALK!)

Yue Ying: Shit... How come it was a Party balloons! Don't tell me you play with that?

Zhao Yun: I was getting a rush to buy the decors and stuff! And I thought those are balloons!

Wei Yan: Ah...That...why...ball...oons...are...dicks.

Guan Ping: Well to tell the truth... IT WAS NICE!

Liu Bei: Oh god... fainted

Zhuge Liang: Heaven's sake. I like Truth or Consequences better than this!

Signed OFF!

Zhuge Liang: WHAT THE!

A machine showed up.

All: Woooohhh... aahhhh...

Liu Bei: The hell is that!

Guan Yu: I think it was a washing machine...

Zhang Fei: NO IT'S NOT! A high-tec. toilet flusher.

Then a smoke appear and a man showed up.

Man: Fools... All Shu were DUMBASS.

Zhuge Liang: The Fuck who is that!

Man: Stupid IDIOTIC BASTARDS. Even you Zhuge Liang cannot count pubic hairs!

Zhuge Liang: Bastard talking... Who are you!

The smoke stopped and it was...

All: SIMA YI!

Sima Yi: Told you... You're all sucks!

Zhuge Liang: How come you came here! it was a SHU STORY not YOURS YA BITCH.

Sima Yi: Oh I just want to invite you to a new world.

Yue Ying: Blah blah blah... We ain't coming!

Sima Yi: Why? Don't you want those boys there? You can replace your own Zhuge with a gorgeous one.

Yue Ying: ... Ah? Are you kidding me?

Sima Yi: Why would I?

Yue Ying: GREAT I'LL COME! C'MON YOU GAYS LET'S GO!

Pang Tong: Omg... She's been brainwashed.

Sima Yi: BUWAHAHAHAHA! So? Wanna take a look?

All: FINE!

Zhuge Liang: For once only... BTW, what machine is that?

Sima Yi: It was a Time Machine. A Toilet model...

Zhuge Liang: Omg! So that's why you smells urrgh!

Sima Yi: Oh just shut up!

* * *

**Ehhh... What the hell happen to Shu? Gosh... Sima Yi was entering to some story. When's the time he would stop bitching those fools? Awww... It was a New World anyways. Give him a chance...**

**He was special? I'm gay... No seriously I admit. hahaha!**

**It was a special chap. for a special day. None sense...**

**Badbye.**


End file.
